


Bake it Stop

by letd0wny0urhair



Category: The 100 (TV), The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Baking, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letd0wny0urhair/pseuds/letd0wny0urhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One failing student, a second chance, a month of challenges.</p><p>But the biggest challenge for Clarke Griffin isn't passing cookery, it's dealing with Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bake it Stop

_Preheat: heat (something, especially an oven or grill) beforehand._

**CLARKE GRIFFIN'S** knuckles have turned white as she waits (anxiously.  _very_ anxiously) for the rest of her friends to appear, the envelope in her hand shaking almost as much as she is.  _Get it together, Clarke,_ she tells herself. Just as she is ready to start her breathing exercises (in and out. in and out. in and out.), they all appear-envelopes in their hands, nervous excitement on their faces. She scans her friend's expressions one by one, wondering how they can be so calm when the paper inside is a matter of life and death.

(Or well, a matter of staying or leaving school, which was pretty much the same thing).

"Clarke, are you okay?" Monty asks her, waving a free hand in her face. "You look a little...spaced out. Have you been eating some weird mushrooms or something?"

Jasper, ever the clown, pipes up "If so, I want some!"

Monty elbows him sharply in the ribs, leaving him wheezing on the sidelines.

"I'm okay...just a little-" she runs her hands on the back of her neck, trying not to look so  _worried._

"Nervous?" Octavia finishes, slipping into the free space beside her. 

Clarke nods, at least  _someone_ understood how she was feeling.

Octavia's lips are right by Clarke's ear and she shivers at the closeness, her eyes moving towards the silver flask in Octavia's hands.

"Would you like some?" Her friend asks, Clarke raises her eyebrow in response. "There's vodka in this-" The brunette places a finger to her lips (or tries to, but Clarke pretends not to notice) "But don't tell Bellamy" 

Considering Octavia could barely stand up at the moment, Clarke didn't think Bellamy needed telling.

With a small smile, she waves her friend and the flask away, wishing to be alone.

"I love you, Clarke fucking Griffin!" Octavia screams, causing everyone in the cafeteria to turn around.

If Clarke didn't want the ground to swallow her up already, she truly does at that moment.

With one deep breath, Clarke composes herself and joins her friends.

"Is everybody ready?" Raven asks, the group respond with a collective sigh.

~~Clarke is not ready~~

Clarke is as ready as she'll ever be. 

Until she opens the envelope.

She nearly topples over when she sees the 'F' on the paper. But Bellamy, strong and steady Bellamy, holds her up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **MAYBE A ROOM** with knives wasn't the best place to go after what Clarke had discovered.

But Mr Sanchez asked for her, she wasn't there by choice.

"Not too happy, I guess, Clarke?"

Clarke blinked at his question.  _Not too happy? Try fucking annoyed._

 

Rather than let her true feelings show, Clarke squeaks out a "No."

"I see potential in you, Clarke-"

_Potential? An F? Really?_

"Which is why I'm giving you another chance.."

Clarke's eyes nearly pop out of the sockets.

"Another chance?"

The slightly graying cookery teacher nods and Clarke nearly goes to hug him.

"You have a month, Clarke. To see if you pass."

"A month-"

Just as Clarke asks for more time, the door flies open.

If Clarke's jaw wasn't already hanging open, it had truly hit the floor.

The girl at the door, in the same (but neater) chef whites as Mr Sanchez, is beautiful.

 _If I didn't know I liked girls,_ she thinks,  _I know now._

"Ah Clarke," Mr Sanchez sighs, probably noticing Clarke's eyes survey every inch of the girl. "This is Lexa, one of my best students and  _your_ tutor-"

When Clarke's vision stops going cloudy (was it hot in there?), she notices that Lexa- her tanned skin, blue eyes, remarkable body- is stood in front of her.

Her fingers are, light as a feather, resting on Clarke's jaw. It feels like a strong electric current is rushing through Clarke's body (God, she needed a lie down).

"Close your mouth, Clarke," She drawls, a smirk (a God-damn beautiful smirk) on her face. "You'll catch flies."

Clarke doesn't notice Lexa's fading touch on her skin.

All she sees is her saunter around the room, every movement making Clarke's heart beat even faster.

"It was nice to meet you, by the way."

Clarke forgets how to speak at that moment, wishing she didn't look like an idiot.

(She really did.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a The 100 AU. Clarke is a senior, or in Year 13 if you're English like me! The fic is set in high school and features many of the characters we know (and maybe love) from the show. If there are any spoilers to the series within this story I will mention this in the Notes section of the chapter. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. If you have any questions/suggestions let me know via my Tumblr message thing: awholeneww0rld


End file.
